Sailor Gryffindor!
by Crema Dormiens
Summary: +FINAL CHAPPIE UP!! WAAAH!! bye to Sailor Gryffie!+It's rated horror because..... well.. when you read it you'll be saying the Horror, THE HORROR!! i quote based on my friends reaction
1. One Thousand Years Ago...

Sailor Gryffindor

One Thousand yrs. ago, in a galaxy called the milky way…(The real one not the chocolate bar..)there stood a peaceful & otherwise serene city named Crystal Tokyo. One fateful day , Queen Quirell attacked the city w/ Voldemort's power ( imagine a gigantic silver snake slithering and spitting on everything…good..) So…. The ruler of Crystal Tokyo, Albus Dumbledore, sent 7 warriors to defend the earth, the closest planet from the city. Using his magic scepter as a baseball bat, He hits the seven sailor senshi towards the earth.

Percy: Now.. in our time and age, the evil Queen Quirell has resided on a place where she can work her evil deeds and… produce evil people.. and in another place a normal high school boy …. Protects the city by transforming into Sailor Gryffindor!

Harry Potter: I am Sailor Gryffindor! Defender of justice, and spellcaster 

Extraordinaire.!

Percy: As you might have heard that is Sailor Gryffindor, but he also has a protector namely Tuxedo Mask !

Sirius Black: +Comes in wearing a suit that's quite above his usual style, meaning waaaaay too classy for him+  hey every- +trips and gets up quickly+ Well. That wasn't so bad.. +brushes himself off+

A/N: Okay, I'm stopping here.. for a few reasons.. 1st reason.. wondering if you people like it…do you like it? 2nd It's freaky.. 3rd…. I'll continue if you want to.. so I'd better get reviews to tell me you want me to continue!! Thankie!


	2. We Meet the Senshi

Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
  
Violets are pink,  
  
Do I own Harry potter?  
  
What do ya think?  
  
Chapter 2: We Meet The Senshi!  
  
A/N: corny disclaimer, I know and I also know that violets are blue. 7 people reviewed!!! I'm… so…+sniffle+ HAPPY! +sobs like hell+ anyways to all my beloved reviewers… especially to Mau Girl! My first ever reviewer! And thanks to Cho Chang who was also the first reviewer of my other story, Your Eyes Can Lie Too…  
  
To:  
  
Selena(sailor star) : there'll be a lot more  
  
Random Slytherin: +sigh+ yes.. it was indeed disturbing.. it'll get more and more disturbing  
  
Keitaro: yes.. it is scary..  
  
Mara: thanks! And I read your stories and I forgot to review but I think it's nice  
  
To faith: miss ya jands! And yeah Sirius and the 40 dementors is um.. coming.. +grabs her by the neck+ why'd ya give the surprise away!!!!!!  
  
Anyway sorry it took me so long.. but here goes!  
  
Percy: Anyway along w/ Sailor Gryffindor & Tuxedo Mask, there are other Sailor Senshi….  
  
(Hermione comes out onstage wearing a tight Sailor------- Suit)  
  
Hermione: Hi everyone! I'm- + looks around then realizes that she's alone and goes backstage +  
  
Backstage:  
  
Seamus: Oh my gawd! I can't go out like this!  
  
Malfoy: I look like a fool! + looks down and stretches the shirt part +  
  
Ron: Really? I don't see any difference.. +smirks+  
  
Malfoy: You're not so breathtaking yourself, Weasley!  
  
Ron: +looks down and screams like a deranged idiot+  
  
Oliver: This suit,..+pull+ is a bit tight…+ pulls the upper part of his sleeve+  
  
Terrence: You did'nt get the XXXXL, did you?  
  
Oliver: No……  
  
Ron: there is NO WAY! I am going out like this!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^.~^,~  
  
Hermione: Excuse me… + pokes her head out + finally comes out w/ a very colored pile of erm.. senshi once she reaches the center part of the stage whispers* terra firma * the pile drops in to an untidy heap on earth*  
  
(The Sailor Stars pick themselves up from the ground)  
  
Seamus: +brushes dust off+ erm, 'lo to you all, I'm.. +cringes+ Sailor Jupiter.  
  
FFreader # 5: cute !! sooo cute!!  
  
Seamus: +looks up and says+ What did I ever do to you??  
  
( A wave of insane giggles fill the air )  
  
Seamus: +sits down and babbles+ I'd even endure a Cruciatus Curse…. I'm faithful.. oh my gosh bugs!  
  
Percy: and Sailor Venus!  
  
Draco: How degrading! + pouts and stands w/ arms folded in a typical Sailor Venus type of pose, w/ matching Sailor Venus wig sold separately+  
  
A/N okay.. I was asked to get off the copmp. So I'm posting this to you people out there who have been hoping and hoping to get another chapter from me. Thanks again to those who reviewed! And gimme more reviews!! 


	3. We Meet the Senshi part 2

We meet the senshi part2:  
  
First of all, before I write this story, I'd like to thank the few but special people who got me here +sniffle+ and here they are!  
  
Squeaks/Luz de Estrella: thankie! My story is now a cool parody! ^-^and NU! I will not make the chappies longer! Hee.. kidding! Maybe.. but that's for the last part.. cause, I wanna keep 'em short. +ish lazy @-@+  
  
Coolchick207: demented hyena… hmm.. interesting I'll have to try that too..  
  
Thanks for finding it guffawistic! Er.. guffaw and fantastic… + guffawistic? Hee!  
  
HoshiShoujoKageShinigamiBUNNYB: so far.. I only understand HoshiShoujo being star girl and BunnyB being a name.. anyhoo.. I didn't forget the other people but I do appreciate your reminding me, but no!! how could you say that??? The star lights!! No way!!!! Do you want to overexpose them? +shock! Gasp wheeze!+ Hmmm.. guys in bikinis.. that would be the marauders then.. minus pettigrew ew!  
  
Kaylin: yeah! Everyone point and laugh at Malfoy!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
L.M Frickendorrfer: hee, my fave author reviewed! I feel loved!!! Anyways.. quirrelll+ turban+ pink ball gown???? Eeeeew!! Hee, well glad to see someone's using their imagination.. freaky.. but still.. it's good ta get the brain cells workin'!  
  
Mara456: Mara! Sweet beloved mara! The only veteran of my story! She reviewed both chappies! +huggies her+| wellies.. keep reviewing! And you will receive a special award! A whole song just for you!  
  
And lastly to Silver Arrow who's inspired me to put a sorry note to all of you who like the Sailor characters so much and are angry at m for I have made them totally gay, I'm sorry.. -.- but I will continue to spoof them! Hee.. sorry the halo got disintegrated on my way to hell..  
  
Silver Arrow: I know, I love my idea too.. but want me to combine fushigi yuugi and sailor moon together I know the perfect characters to play them!  
  
And now, I present to you.. the story!  
  
FF#3(deniz): Aw, you know that you've always been a good guy, Draco. Deep  
  
Deep inside, you've always been w/ the light side. +does the  
  
Shimmery eye thingy+  
  
Draco: but I'm a MALFOY!!  
  
(suddenly Queen Quirrell appears)  
  
Queen Q.: +pokes Draco+ Listen young Malfoy! If I,+pokes him again+ have to  
  
Wear +poke+ this +poke+ slut's +poke+ dress +poke+ THEN YOU  
  
SHOULD DAMN WELL WEAR THAT SUIT! +poke+  
  
(suddenly, Queen Q.'s Generals appear)  
  
Fred: Oi! How's that skirt Seamus?!? +grins+  
  
Seamus: +reddens then screams+ I'm gonna hurt you later Fred!  
  
Queen Q: Hey! How come he gets to be general and I don't??? +points at Malfoy  
  
Sr.+  
  
Lucius: +harrumphs+ like I would EVER dye my precious golden locks in that  
  
Color! +sneers+  
  
Narcissa: +cackles madly+  
  
Pettigrew: +trembles like the big bald baby that he is and squeaks+  
  
Queen Q: You! I thought I told you to stay home!  
  
Pettigrew: +squeaks+ eek?  
  
Queen Q: No, you WON'T be getting any rat treats today, or TOMMOROW  
  
Either!  
  
Percy: +rolls his eyes+ ley's move on now, shall we? So… Sailor Mercury!!  
  
Hermione: 'Lo again! +waves again+  
  
Percy: Right then, …. So… +snickers+.. Sailor mars!!!!  
  
Ron: +tries to walk in his high heels+ I'm a bloody Weasley! Weasleys DO NOT!  
  
Wear poofy skirts!!!!  
  
Harry: I think it looks rather becoming on you, Ron!  
  
Ron: oh shut your gob!  
  
Percy: ….hmm… who else? Ah yes.. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune!!  
  
A/N: ha! Who could they be?? Well I'd better get at least 10 reviews people! ( ain't I just demanding?) I only got about 8 last time!! Well.. that's it! if you haven't read my disclaimer and if you think I own hp, you're absolutely mental! Bye bye!  
  
Love Crema ^.~ 


	4. Sailor Uranus and Naptune

Sailor Uranus And Neptune:  
  
A/N: hey! Sorry I haven't uploaded in along time! My internet ran out ( ain't it horrible? Anyhoo, here's Sailor Uranus and Neptune!  
  
Terrence: Er.. hi.. +eyes the bunch of fan girls warily+ I'm.. I'm. Sailor Neptune. +collapses+  
  
Fanfic readers 1,5 and 9: Terrence no kawaii!!  
  
Oliver: and.?  
  
( Everyone stops and stares. and of all people, the fan girls, are the first ones to recover [Surprise surprise])  
  
All F/R's : Oliver no kawaii!!!  
  
Oliver: +flashes that killer smile+ (A/N: Alright everyone! NOW is the time to melt! ^_^) Thank you.. Sailor Uranus by the way.. +grins again+  
  
Percy: +clears his throat+ Right, Now it's time to pick the monster of the Week. Draco, it's your turn.  
  
Draco: +thinks+ Hmm.. let me see.. Voldemort! I choose Voldemort!!  
  
Everyone: Voldemort? Why Voldemort?  
  
Draco: +shrugs+ I dunno, he IS the reason I have to mar my beautiful skin w/ His stupid Dark mark.  
  
Pettigrew: Yeah, and he treats me like dirt too..  
  
Seamus: Who cares about you!?! We'll do it for Draco then!  
  
Percy: Alright then, Voldie! You're being called!  
  
Voldemort: +apparates into the room+ Malfoy! Is this the only sacrifice you can FIND?? She's as ugly as that pettigrew..  
  
Queen Q.: + folds arms + It's Quirrel, you moron .  
  
Voldemort: Oh.... Anyway I'm here to destroy you all!! +puffs up+  
  
Hermione: oh no! We can't use our powers! So, I suppose we'll have to use The powers that come w/ the suits..  
  
Ginny: pink sugar heart attack!  
  
Harry: Ginny, what are you doing here?  
  
Ginny: I'm your daughter!!  
  
Harry: my daughter?? +looks at Sirius+.. ew.!!!!  
  
Percy: oh yes! We forgot to introduce Ginny, she's Harry and +guffaw+ Sirius' daughter, also known as Chibiusa!  
  
Hermione: For goodness sake! If we're going to kill him, it'd better be now! Soap Spray!  
  
(Millions of bubbles head towards Voldemort temporarily blinding him)  
  
Voldemort: Ah!!! My beautiful visual orbs!!!!! +rubs eyes+  
  
Everyone: ....  
  
Voldemort: +grins+ It was good wasn't it?  
  
Seamus: Not really, Supreme Thunder!!  
  
(Nothing happens...)  
  
Seamus: What the?  
  
Percy: Sorry Seamus, it's supposed to be bright and sunny today..  
  
Seamus: darn!  
  
Ron: Let ME handle this.. Fire Soul!!!  
  
(A small spurt of fire hits Voldemort on the chest)  
  
Hermione: these powers are rather puny.. But if amplified by the right amount , by a carefully chosen spell, we may be able to defeat Voldemort and control these powers as well! +grins+  
  
Fred: +snorts and laughs a little+ Nerd.  
  
Ron: +snarls+ To hell with the fire spirit! +starts to cast a spell+  
  
A/N; Ah! A nice luxurious bath would be nice right now.. I've been writing for hours!!! Updating everything from this to the other fanfics!! And all just to please you people.. the things an author goes through..  
  
Can anyone guess what he spell is? Place it on your review if you wanna try! And I'd like to announce that the next chapter will be the last.. a tearful bye bye to the story, don't you think? Well, there ARE still the other stories do try to read and review them.. That's it toodles for now! ^-^ 


	5. The Spell

A/N: Oh my gosh!! How long has it been since I've updated? but first! I must say thank you to the people who reviewed the 3rd chapter since I put it up w/o thinking anyway to the people who reviewed the 3rd chapter!!  
  
3rd chappie reviewers:  
  
L.M. Frickendorffer: Hi!! You reviewed first!! And nope it's not Sirius and Remus!! Haven't seen you in a long time though!! miss ya! +big hug+ And yes, They probably would be struttin' in their suits!!  
  
Guess: Hey!! You're new!!!! and I'm soo sorry if I've traumatized you! I did tell you it would be horror.. maybe I should move the rating up a little and yes I was on Something.. it's that thing called caffeine..  
  
Mara456: Hi!!!!! My veteran!! My beloved veteran!! And hmm.. I didn't really think about George I dunno, I don't think he'll be in this story.. I really shouldn't separate twins but well, What can I say? I'm evil and also demented! Must not forget demented!!  
  
Ailsa: I'm guessing you don't like the story much.. well we (the sailor people and I) Thank you for your patronage!!  
  
Oceano Azul: Hi!! Thanks, but well.. it just kinda got to me.. the getting of reviews thing. It's just the rush of getting them that I like.. +eyes well up+ but I promise not to do it again!!! +mutters+ bad Crema! Bad!! I love your name by the way!!  
  
HoshiShoujoKageShinigamiBUNNYB: Hiyeeee!!! Yes well your name's long but it's nice!! I should've named myself something like that +little envy devils pop out+ but no, Fred and George aren't the 2 missing Sailors.. hee! But one of them is really popular!!!! Guess who?? Ha!! Won't tell you!! Just read on!!!  
  
Hey!! Thinking about all these names.. makes me wonder.. do you people know what my name means? I think I wrote it in one of stories.. If you think you know what it means.. put it on your review and I'll give you a Harry Potter Wallpaper!! Made by me and a professionally made one!! But hurry!! Contest ends August 16th!!  
  
And now, let the finale . Commence!!!  
  
The Spell:  
  
Ron: +casts the spell+ INCENDIO!!!!!  
  
( Voldemort is burned to Ron's satisfaction and he starts doing the happy Harry dance)  
  
Sirius: rose flip!  
  
(The rose hits Voldemort on the chest. He smirks and pulls it out w/o any effort)  
  
Voldemort: What was that all about?  
  
Sirius: +shrugs+ I dunno, I thought it looked cool though.. +grins+  
  
Draco: venus... +reads the script+ ew. I'm not saying this.. +makes a face+  
  
Oliver: Earth Shaking!!!  
  
(The ground starts to shake and Voldemort falls over)  
  
Terrence: Deep Submerge!  
  
(Voldemort is knocked off his feet as he tries to stand)  
  
Ron: it was you, wasn't it?+Grabs Oliver by the collar+ D'you realize, I was almost Squashed!?!  
  
Harry: +seeing as Voldemort can barely stand, he does the twirly thingy the real Sailor Moon does and says+ Moon Spectacle.. Attack!!!  
  
( the trademark Harry glasses go through Voldemort and he disappears w/ a echoing and rather girly scream)  
  
Seamus: That was tiring..  
  
Percy: +grins+ Well I hope you chaps enjoyed that, 'cause you get to do it for 5 more Seasons!  
  
All the Sailor people: WHAT?!?!?  
  
Draco: I am NOT doing this for another minute! Much less another SEASON! Serpensortia!!  
  
Seamus: neither am I! Supreme..!  
  
Ron: Lecarnum Inflamari!!!! Engorogio! Reducto! Petrificus Totalus!! Tarantallegra! Stupefy! Enervate! Impedimenta! (A/N: I'm just on a roll, ain't I?) INCENDIO!!!!  
  
Ginny: Pink Sugar.  
  
Terrence: Deep..  
  
Oliver: +grabs his broomstick and a bludger and starts walking over to Percy+  
  
Hermione: I rather enjoyed it, but.. Flipendo!  
  
Harry: +thinks+ [I can't see but whatever.. the glasses will still fly..] +shouts+ Moon Spectacle.  
  
The Snitch: +hits Percy consecutively on the nose+  
  
Queens Q: Oh, Pettigrewwww.. go on! There's the meat I promised you!  
  
( The screen fades to black and a few well chosen sound effects are heard then a fading, yet blood-curdling scream)  
  
The. End.  
  
To the reviewers of the 4th chappie!! Only 2 though.. -.-;; anyways  
  
Mara456!! : Thanks so much for reviewing it!! you will get a song!! And yes I know.. it is sad that I'm ending it.. but at least you get to see the ending, right? +sniffle+ anyways that's it.. I'll have to continue my other stories then..  
  
Musical Dagger: hey!! You actually reviewed you big little prat!! Anyhoozers.. I read your story.. WESTLIFE !! LOL!!! Anyways.. I think your chappies should be longer!!! They're sooo short!! And.. WESTLIFE!!LOL!!!  
  
A/N: it's done! It's done!! Review the last one please!! It's the last of the Sailor Gryffie chappies.. how sad (. Isn't it? No more Malfoy in a Sailor Venus suit.... gimme feedback and thank you. to all who have supported me.. thank you cuddles!( my beautiful teddy bear) and to everyone else..(i.o.w. my dear reviewers) +Moonwalks outta here+ +pops back in+ Oh, and by the way, can you tell I know absolutely nothing about Sailor Moon? +grins and waves+ 


End file.
